Lab Rats: Day at the Pumpkin Patch
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The Lab Rats go to the pumpkin patch to spend a day of picking pumpkins so Tasha can make some pumpkin pie. But things turn scary when Bree gets trapped in a corn maze, Adam goes missing, Chase has to go search for his siblings, and Leo is left alone with a creepy-looking scarecrow that is more than meets the eye. The thirteenth story in my Lab Rats: Day at the... series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I'm once again back with the Day at the… series! Woo-hoo! Party time!**

**Anyways, here I am finally with the thirteenth edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the… series!**

**Enjoy! And if any of you still have some ideas for a Day at the… story, don't hesitate to tell me in the reviews!**

Lab Rats: Day at the Pumpkin Patch

**Shout-out to daphrose for the story suggestion!**

Synopsis: The Lab Rats go to the pumpkin patch to spend a day of picking pumpkins so Tasha can make some pumpkin pie. But things turn scary when Bree gets trapped in a corn maze, Adam goes missing, Chase has to go search for his siblings, and Leo is left alone with a creepy-looking scarecrow that is more than meets the eye.

**-Lab Rats-**

"I didn't even know Mission Creek had a pumpkin patch." Bree commented as she walked into the field filled with pumpkins. Her brothers followed right behind.

"Well, it sure looks like they don't take good care of it." Chase remarked, seeing the dying trees and deteriorating landscape. Some of the pumpkins were even rotting.

"Gee, I wonder why." Bree said sarcastically. "This place is creeping me out. No wonder it's empty all the time and no one comes here."

"Only if they have to." Leo stated. "Like us."

"Why couldn't Tasha just buy some canned pumpkin to make her pumpkin pie?" Chase asked.

"Because," Leo began. "She wanted hers to be the freshest it could be. And apparently getting whole pumpkins is the freshest way to make pumpkin pie."

"All I'm hearing is more pie for daddy!" Adam replied.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Let's just grab a few pumpkins and get out of here, okay?"

"On it!" Adam walked over to a giant pumpkin and wrapped his arms around it. Adam grunted as he used his super strength to pick the pumpkin, but no matter what it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, big guy! Come to daddy!" Adam groaned. He stood up, with no pumpkin, and was sweating. Which was weird since picking things up took absolutely no effort for Adam.

"This pumpkin does not want to be picked!" Adam commented.

Chase looked at the pumpkin thoughtfully. "Weird…this pumpkin seems to be completely ripe, yet even with Adam's super strength, it won't come loose."

"That's super weird." Bree replied. Chase nodded.

Leo looked scared. "Do…do you think this place is haunted?" He asked nervously.

Bree scoffed. "Really? A haunted pumpkin patch? Please!"

Chase shook his head. "I don't know. It just doesn't add up. But I know one thing for sure, this place isn't normal."

Bree looked at her brother. "What are you saying, Chase?"

"I'm saying…I have a bad feeling about this pumpkin patch."

**-Lab Rats-**

It's been two hours since the Lab Rats first walked into the pumpkin patch, Leo still thinking it's haunted, Bree not believing it, Chase having a bad feeling about it, and Adam just acting all cheery about it even though he hasn't picked a single pumpkin.

"Do you believe me now, Bree?" Chase asked his sister.

Bree rolled her eyes. "About what?"

"Adam hasn't succeeded in picking a single pumpkin yet! And he has super strength!"

Bree sighed. "Okay…I'll admit that's a bit weird, but maybe they're really hardy pumpkins."

"Or…" Leo piped in. "They're evil!"

"That's silly." Bree commented.

"Okay then, Bree, you can keep saying it." Leo stated. "But until the pumpkins turn into giant monsters of mass destruction and then they attack you, will you regret not believing us sooner."

Bree shrugged. "Whatever. I don't believe it anyways at all. This is just a really old pumpkin patch that hasn't been visited by people in who knows how many years! When that happens, maybe that's why there's a lot of strange stuff going on."

Chase and Leo crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows at Bree. "Mhmm…" They both mumbled.

**-Lab Rats-**

What Bree didn't notice, however, was a pair of vines from one of the pumpkins crawling over to Bree and wrapping around her legs. Suddenly, Bree felt herself being pulled into the ground.

Her brothers didn't notice and Bree let out an ear-splitting scream before disappearing into the ground.

"Bree?!"

Chase turned around to see Bree nowhere to be found.

"Oh man! Bree!" He yelled his sister's name again. There was no response, however.

Chase knelt down to the ground and started digging. "Bree!" He called again. "Bree! Can you hear me?!"

Leo knelt down next to his brother. "Chase, what's going on? What happened to Bree?"

Chase started breathing heavily. "Leo…"

"Yeah?"

"I think Bree was just swallowed up by the ground."

Leo's eyes were filled with utter terror and horror.

"Chase…"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"I think we have bigger problems."

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"Adam's gone too."

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree didn't know how long she'd been out. She didn't even know what happened!

The last thing she remembered was she was being pulled by something and then she screamed and then she passed out.

Now here was Bree awake and her brothers weren't with her.

"Adam! Chase! Leo!" Bree yelled. No response. Bree sighed.

She decided to look around her surroundings, just so she could figure out where she was.

"Oh great. I'm in a corn maze with a roof made out of foliage. I guess there's no escape for me now." Bree muttered disappointed.

One question though. Who put her here? And why?

"I guess Chase and Leo's suspicions were true. This place is haunted." Bree sighed, if only she didn't tease them about it and think they were being foolish.

Bree should've seen the signs all along.

But she didn't.

And now with or without warning, she's trapped in a corn maze with no way out.

"I just hope they come to save me." Bree muttered to herself.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Leo, you're going to stay right here while I go search for Bree."

"Why me? Why can't you?"

"Because, if Bree unexpectedly comes back, I want you here so she doesn't get kidnapped again."

"Fine…but what about Adam?"

Chase sighed. "I'll try and see if I can find him too…"

"Wait, Chase!" Leo stopped his brother.

Chase turned around and looked at Leo. "What?"

"You'll come back with them, right?"

Chase smiled sadly. "Maybe…maybe not."

Leo then watched as Chase ran further into the pumpkin patch, which Leo knew without a doubt, was really haunted.

**-Lab Rats-**

Bree has been sitting in the same spot for the past who knows how long.

She really wished that her and her brothers never came to this pumpkin patch in the first place.

Of course, how were they to know it was haunted?

Suddenly, Bree heard something or someone moving around outside of the corn maze.

"Hello?" Bree asked. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, the entire corn maze collapsed.

"Bree!"

Bree looked up to see her brother, Chase, standing right in front of her. Bree smiled and ran over to hug Chase.

"Chase! Oh, I'm so glad you found me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Chase laughed. "No problem."

"But…how-"

"Molecularkinesis and GPS signal." Chase interrupted with a smirk.

Bree laughed. "Of course. Bionics."

"Do you know what happened?" Chase asked. "How did you end up here?"

Bree frowned. "I have no idea. All I remember is getting sucked into the ground and then I woke up here."

Chase turned serious. "I was right then. This place is not normal."

"So…that means-"

"We have to get out of here before we become this patch's next victims." Chase finished.

Bree nodded. "Where's Adam and Leo?"

"I know where Leo is, but Adam…" Chase paused. "He's gone."

"Gone? As in gone gone or just missing?" Bree asked terrified.

Chase laughed. "Just missing, but that's easy! I'll just track him with my GPS signal."

"But first…" Bree grabbed onto Chase's arm. "Let's super speed to Leo."

Chase nodded. "Right! Before something happens to him too…"

Bree nodded and super speeded away.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo had been standing and staring at a scarecrow ever since Chase left to go find Bree.

It kind of disturbed Leo. Whichever way he looked, the scarecrow's button eyes seemed to follow.

It scared Leo like crazy.

Leo became startled when the scarecrow spoke to him.

_Leo…_

It sounded like the wind howling. And it was creepy.

_Leo…_

"Stop talking to me, creepy scarecrow! Stop it! You're creepy and scary!"

_Creepy… Scary…_

"And quit staring at me with those button eyes! It's like they follow my every move."

_Leo…_

"How is it you even know my name?!"

The scarecrow sent Leo a stitched smirk. His mouth made of stitches seemed to curl up into a smile and it really was freaking Leo out.

_I know…everything…even you…_

"No…no you don't!" Leo suddenly became entranced with the scarecrow's button eyes.

He then stared straight at them as if he was hypnotized by them.

That's when Bree and Chase came into the picture.

"Leo!"

No response.

"Leo!"

Nothing.

"LEO!"

Chase then noticed Leo staring intently at the scarecrow. A lightbulb went off.

"Bree! It's not Leo; it's that scarecrow." Chase explained to his sister, pointing at the scarecrow. "It's putting him in a trance!"

Bree gasped. "No way!"

Chase formed a forcefield ball in his hands. "I'll stop it…for good."

He grunted as he threw the ball straight at the scarecrow. It hit and the scarecrow was immediately destroyed.

All that was left was a pile of straw that lay where the scarecrow formerly stood.

Leo then came out of the trance and collapsed onto the ground. Bree quickly picked him up.

"Leo! Leo! Can you hear me?"

Leo opened his eyes. "Bree?"

Bree smiled. "Yup! It's me and I'm here! Chase rescued me."

"That's good. What happened to me?"

"What do you last remember?" Bree asked.

"I was looking at a scarecrow and then…that's it."

That's when Leo noticed the pile of straw.

Chase smirked. "You won't have to worry about that scarecrow anymore, Leo."

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Bree, Chase, and Leo turned around to see their brother, Adam, standing with a giant pumpkin in his arms.

"Good news! I finally got a pumpkin!" He stated enthusiastically.

Chase smiled. "Congratulations, buddy!"

Bree joined in. "You did it! Yay!"

Adam grinned. "So…anything exciting happened while I was gone?"

Bree and Chase looked at each other and then back at Adam.

"Nope!"

"Nothing at all!"

Adam nodded. "Okay, are we ready to take this bad boy back home so Tasha can make some pumpkin pie?"

"You bet!"

"Let's go!"

Bree and Chase then followed Adam out of the pumpkin patch. Leo trailed behind, but he didn't leave before glancing behind him at the pumpkin patch.

Leo didn't know whether the patch was truly haunted or it was just his siblings' imaginations.

Either way, it was scary, but at least they got one pumpkin to make pie, right?

Leo could only hope that it was a regular pumpkin and not a poisoned one.

Because he definitely was not looking for more surprises.

Never.

_The End._


End file.
